character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Result Impediment
Brief Summary "Battle Result Impediment" refers when a character is removed from battle avoiding a result. It could be considered an opposite to BFR in some occasions. 'Types' 1: Momentary without a plan. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment will flee or be removed by external forces without the goal of ending the battle but to find a better chance of winning it without the result of this being something planned in or before the battle *'Examples:' Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 2: Momentary with a plan. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment will flee or be removed by external forces as part of their strategy to have better chances of winning being this a process already planned in or before the battle. *'Examples:' Batman (DC Comics), Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) 3: Distancial. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment are removed mainly but not necessarily for a blast causing them to move an unrealistic distance of their opponents, the user can end up being in another part of the world, in space or another planet as long as they survive the travel and permanence of their location. *'Examples:' Team Rocket Trio (Pokémon) 4: Problematic with solution. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment will be removed to another universe, dimension, timeline, etc. Having them the power to reverse this or just being a momentary situation, if in doing so they are not brought back into battle one must specify if they can use the situation in their favor and in what ways. It's mostly caused by the rupture of some weapon, artifact or object. *'Examples:' Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Magolor (Kirby) 5: Problematic without solution. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment will be removed to another universe, dimension, timeline, etc. Not having the power to reverse this situation. '' *'Examples:' Tracer (Overwatch) (only if her Chronal Accelerator is broken) '''6: Temporal.' Characters that use time travel to change the story in their favor even if they just end up leaving their opponents in battle without generating any change since this is not the way in which timelines work in their opponent's universe. It must be specified if the characters can realize their mistake and if they have the power to solve it. *'Examples:' Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed) 7: Undead. Same as with types 4 or 5 however is highly debatable if sending the characters to certain realms is considered a victory or not so it must be clarified from a beginning. 8: Summoner. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment could summon one or more creatures to help them while they distancing themselves from combat leaving said creature doing all the work effectively being safe from the opponent. Sometimes it's a strategy planned to be respected in a debate ignoring the opponent's capacities of being able to attack the user of this, once all summoned creatures are defeated the opponent will be able to attack the user. *'Examples:' Trainers and duelists in both Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) (with Sheer Heart Attack) 9: Punishment. Characters with this type of Battle Result Impediment will be removed and condemned to an eternal punishment as long as they are being kept alive for an entity or deity regardless of the dimension or area of the universe to which they are sent. Category:Powers and Abilities